Flight of the Seiran
by MissNellie
Summary: Shion finally able to fly the Seiran seaplanes to the place she was ordered during her past life with the help of her Admiral.


We have a dream, a dream of sailing towards a place where we are destined to fulfil a task for our country. But one decision took our chance away and we are never used again. It was such a huge feeling for regret and unworthiness yet all we can do is follow and return to our homeland with a heavy heart.

It was a sunny day and the seas are calm. The submarines were having a day off as they enjoy the beach together. Their joyous laughter is great to listen to, being able to experience such happy times with each other. There are other ship girls as well enjoying their break time along with them.

"Nellie, are you still working on the seaplane model you bought earlier?" Hyuuga asked me as I stop to clean my brushes with water to get rid of paints I used earlier. We are at the fort house overlooking the beach area since I do my model building there when I'm not on my Admiral duty.

"It's called a Seiran Hyuuga and yes, I'm on the part of painting its main body. I'm contemplating if I will color the whole part or just areas as the box depict it..." I replied, drying the brushes and preparing the paint containers.

"Then why not ask Shion about it? I'm sure she knows it better than us~" she mused, looking at the box cover by the table. The wind coming from the beach was a bit humid, good for drying the paint fast.

"Good suggestion! Let's go and ask them ourselves." I replied as I put away my things and went to the beach along with her. As we walk along the sands, the sky became a bit cloudy and we found the girls some meters from the fort house. Hachi is reading her books under the beach umbrella, as usual, Iku and Nimu were building a sandcastle. Goya and Imuya were nowhere to be found, so we thought they were already by the waters. As we walked a bit further, we finally saw Iyo, Maruyu, and Shion under a coconut tree resting.

"There you are girls..." I greeted them as they all stand to greet me back. After that, we all sat down to watch the waved of the sea run back and forth.

"Shion, I would like to ask your idea about the project I am working on." I started as Maruyu and Iyo accompanied Hyuuga to buy some treats for themselves and others.

"What is it Admiral?" she asked back. I showed her the unpainted body of my scale model and her face beamed with excitement. I can feel her eagerness to hold the model too.

"I am working on this model and I need your opinion on what is the best color to apply on it?" I replied and as I handed the model to Shion, she began to inspect it over and under. She even scales it to her arm as if she were to launch it. Her fairies joined the inspection and it was interesting to watch.

"Admiral, it's best that you paint it with green and yellow markings. Those are its original color that was given when it is originally planned." Shion answered as she held it to her chest, remembering the time that she led the First Submarine Flotilla along with her sisters with Iyo and her sister.

"It was a dream come true for us back then...to be sent to a mission to help with the war. But due to the changing circumstances, we are unable to fulfill our one and only duty..." she said with sadness in the tone of her voice. I then patted her hair gently in response.

"I understand your feelings, my dear. That is why we are working together now against the Abyssal to make sure that they will not with this war. As for your previous assignment, you can visit the canal and anchorage along with them, I can arrange that one of these days. Is that alright?"

Her face brightens up once more. "Of course Admiral, I love to do that! I'm sure that the other girls will like to visit there too!

"Then that is settled. Oh, Hyuuga and the others are here, let's eat together and enjoy the rest of the day." I replied as the rest of the subs and my secretary came to us. The yakisoba was delicious along with the pineapple cooler as our drink. We definitely enjoyed our time together.

That night as I return to my office, I asked Ooyodo to ask permission to HQ to allow my submarine Fleet to visit the Panama Canal as part of the assignment tour of their former mission. And before I went to bed, I have applied the color I need for my scale model, properly completing it. "Finally..." I said to myself.

A week passed, I called Iyo and Shion to my office. As they enter, Ooyodo briefed them about their Panama Canal mission. "Your fleet will be there on a visitation mission and permission was given by HQ. Do take time on this trip and as you come home bring souvenirs." I told them and gave Shion a folded piece of paper and asked her to read it when they have reached their destination.

"We will work our best to this mission Admiral!" the two gladly responded and with a salute, they went their way along with others.

"I'm sure they will have memories triggered along the way Admiral…" Ooyodo worriedly said.

"It's part of their emotions to move on from their past. This is to fulfill that particular memory in which their past lives are unable to complete it." I replied as I resume my work. My submarine fleet immediately set out and after two days they were able to reach their destination.

"We are finally here! The Panama Canal! " Shion exclaimed as they surfaced to survey the area. As the other girls were enjoying the view of the concrete structure of the gates, she went to read the paper I gave to her.

"Let your Seiran fly above the canal and take photos as your proof." it was written on the paper. She smiled and the others watch as three fairies-driven Seiran came out of her rig. The three went to the air and circled the area, taking photos as ordered. After some minutes, they all went back to her rig, neatly folding their wings and fins.

"I..I finally did it!" she happily exclaimed, and tears were falling from her eyes. Iyo and others congratulated her for a job well done. They went to check out the place before going home to my base to complete their mission. It was a joyful moment that day and the photos they took were neatly compiled in a photo album that stayed in my office. Once in a while, my girls will take a look at it and admire the effort that was shown by the Submarine Fleet.

It took a long time, for the Sen Toku submarine class to fulfill their duty and I am happy to have helped them move on. As for the other girls, I guess I need to work hard on fulfilling them one at a time.


End file.
